Love Doesn't have to hurt
by Twilightlover418213
Summary: Jace and Clary hate each other. However, when her mother dies, she is alone and needs support. The only one who gets through to her is Jace. Can he fix her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Set after City of Bones. Also Clary and Jace are not related. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except my ideas which are in this story. **

**CPOV**

My mother had now been in a coma for several weeks and I did not see her coming out of it. If it hadn't have been for Valentine she would be fine. But he sent his handy henchmen to do his dirty work and this was her only resort. I knew I should be more upset but I couldn't afford to fall behind on my training with the Shadowhunters and Luke admired my decision not to mope. That was what he seemed to be doing more and more recently and it was starting to get me down. Mum would want me to be happy.

Recently, due to this accident, I had moved into the institute, I had lived here during the battle with Valentine and Hodge but I had made it more permanent. I had my own room and everything. Luke couldn't have me at his place due to the fact he stayed day and night with my mother. It wouldn't be fair on him to have to leave to come back and watch me. That meant the boarding house was my only option. It was basically a refuge for Shadowhunters. I earned my privilege to be here through the fact my mother and father were Shadowhunters, not that I wanted to associated with them with this matter considering what they did. It was run by Maryse and Robert Lightwood. My one friend so far had been there Nine year old son Max. He loved new people but I was told that once I'd been here a while, he would give up on me.

The other 3 people that I knew to be living here were Isabelle, Alec and their adoptive brother Jace. Isabelle was alright but she didn't seem to like me much. I nearly got her brother killed so I suppose she held a grudge. It wouldn't be good when we went out. Her brother was Alec, I nearly got him killed and he used to have a thing for Jace, he'd moved on to the warlock Magnus Bane. The other person was Jace, I wasn't keen on him considering that had hated me since I set foot in the Shadowhunter Insitute. I had heard him saying he would get rid of me after a few days.

I was currently sitting in my new room thinking about all the bad things that had gone wrong for me in my life. My father, Valentine, wasn't on the scene. That was a good thing from what I gathered. He was a maniac and the reason that my mother was in a coma. He had used all of us as instruments in his clever little scheme, however, the one that got hurt was my mum.

I jumped out of my current mind state when I heard a banging on my door. As there were 4 kids here so we obviously didn't need to be so polite and formal. It was nice to have so much privacy and it was nice that some people were polite but it did get so annoying. "Come in", I shouted at the door. I wondered who would bother me but I would soon find out. The door flung open and I saw Isabelle. Isabelle was the exact opposite of me. She was tall, with long black hair. She was also the envy of several guys. Simon being one of them.

"Hi, I just came to say dinner is nearly ready, and to also welcome you to the institute properly. I know we don't talk that much but it's nice to have another girl here. They hardly turn up here. Maybe we could hang out later? I mean, I totally understand if you don't want to considering everything you've been through. Now I'm blabbering and going on and feel free to tell me to shut up. I don't hate you by the way, I know what happened to Alec wasn't your fault."

She knew about my Mum but no-one since I arrived had mentioned it. I just smiled at her, she was being nice and no-one else had since I arrived. It was a shame of who her brother was but you couldn't choose your family. "I'd love to hang out, I am kinda lonely at the moment considering the situation. I'll be down in a few, just need to sort myself out".

She returned my smile and walked away. At least I had more than a nine year old as a friend. I walked to the bathroom and looked at my reflection. I didn't know I had been crying until I noticed the tear marks down my face and the red blotchy eyes.

I rushed to hide that and hurry to dinner. It was nice that Maryse and Robert did this for us. Although they did treat everyone as their own. I rushed down and into the dining room to see that the only space left was next to Jace. This would be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**CPOV**

Dinner was the most awkward experience I had ever experienced. It rivalled the time someone thought that Simon and myself were dating and it spread round the school within a lunch break and everyone seemed to believe it for a while, till we told them that we were just good friends. _Simon_. I longed to see him but we still weren't perfect after the fact he had said that he had feelings for me and I knocked him back. I was in a confused place but it didn't mean that what I said was wrong. This was rivalling that experience due to the fact I had never met Maryse or Robert and the others knew nothing about me or my life, this was an interrogation.

Maryse started to speak, "We have all prepared some questions for you, so we know who you are and so we can get to know you, so firstly, what's your name?"

That was the easiest question I could answer about myself, "Clarissa Adele Fray", I said unwavering. They all looked at me like I had lied. It was my name and I obviously knew what it was. Maryse shot me a glare, "This won't work if you're not honest, full birth name". I shot her a glare back. She obviously knew this so why was she dragging out. "Fine, Clarissa Adele Fairchild-Morgenstern. I prefer the name Clary and I still go by the name Clary Fray".

Robert was the next to ask me a question. "When were you born"? That was the next easiest question I could answer. "August 1991, Jace should already know that, since he woke me up on it to give me a witchlight and leave again". Jace glared at me, he chipped in very quickly, "Only because every Shadowhunter needs on". They all shot a look at him. He put his hands up in defeat.

"Okay, I'm next, I won't ask such an obvious question, where did you learn to draw like you have?" Shad to ask the question which required the longest answer. "Well, my mother was an artist, well is an artist and I learnt from her. All I need is a pencil and paper and I get lost in my own world".

Alec was just about to ask his question when I looked down and noticed that my plate was empty. This would be the perfect time to escape. "Excuse me Maryse, do you mind if I was excused, I mentioned to Luke that I would try to visit my mother today as I have not seen her for a few days". She was about to say no, I knew this from the look on her face. But Robert put his hand on his wife's and just said it was fine.

I was about to leave the institute when Robert and Jace appeared behind me. "Clarissa", I winced and he changed what he was going to say. "Clary, would you mind if Jace goes with you. Your still in your training and Jace would be able to protect you better than if you were on your own. He will stay hidden all the time and just be in the background".

"Well, I would rather go on my own but if you think it would be better for my own safety I suppose it might be a good thing".

He nodded and walked off. I turned to Jace immediately. "Don't think I'm going to talk to you, or even acknowledge you. I'm not your friend and I have still not forgive you about what nearly happened to Simon. You don't think of the consequences of what you put people in".

I walked out the door before he even had time to reply. I kept my fast pace up until I reached the subway station. It was the quickest way around town and I wanted to see my mum. I missed having her company in my life and there was so much I wanted to tell her. I wanted to tell her who I was living with and how Isabelle and myself were becoming friends. I knew she wouldn't respond but it would at least be nice to try.

When we reached the hospital, Luke was sitting in the waiting room. "What you doing here? Why aren't you in there?"

"You might wanna take a seat" was all that was said.


	3. Chapter 3

**JPOV**

I knew what Luke was going to say before the words left his lips. Of course Jocelyn had died. There had been a shift in the force. Everybody had felt it. I felt bad for her. I know I didn't like her but to know that your parent had died is the worst news that could be told to someone. I had had to go through this when I knew the true origins of my birth. I had gone through so much lose. Being told my mother had died when I was young and then to see the person who was meant to be my father die and then to find it wasn't true and to find they actually were dead is terrible. But here was Clary being told her mother was dead and her father was a psychopath. Not that being told your father was a psychopath any other time of the year was going to be any better.

"Clary, I'm so sorry for your loss, I know what you are going through. I have been there before and it isn't a good place. I'm here to help you all I can. I can be whatever you need. I know we don't always get on but this is not the time to be alone. We're all here to help you".

She just sat there staring at the wall. She hadn't cried. She hadn't spoken. She just remained silent. Luke had shuffled up to where she was sitting and had his arm around her. He was upset, but he didn't let it show. He had to be strong for her. This was a bad time for everyone. "Luke, I'm going back to the institute. We need to finalise some things back there. Especially as Jocelyn was a Shadowhunter, she needs a proper burial. We need to inform the Silent Brothers. She needs a proper burial".

He nodded. I rushed back to the institute. We had to organise two funerals really. The proper formality with Silent Brothers and then a mini funeral for all of Jocelyn and Clary's friends. It only seemed proper for them to have this.

Once I reached the institute I walked straight towards the library. That was where Maryse spent most of her time now that Hodge was gone. She never seemed to be in the same place as him when he was here and now her hate for him had increased. We could have all died and it would have been his fault. I racked my brain to find a way of telling Maryse that one of her former friends had died. Even though they weren't close anymore it was still important that they knew. No matter how upsetting it would appear to be for them.

I knocked on the library door and waited. I was just about the open the door when Robert flung it open. "Ah, Jace. I was wondering if you were back yet. I was wondering if there had been any news. Why are you here anyway? Is there a particular thing you needed or were you just here for the piano? I know you're fond of it".

"Actually Robert, there was something. Do you remember Jocelyn? She was Valentine's wife. You were in the circle together I believe". He nodded and looked at me to carry on. "Well, we went to the hospital and Luke was there". He stopped me for a second. "Luke, do you mean Lucian. As in former Shadowhunter and circle member, now a werewolf". I nodded and continued. "He was outside and it seems Jocelyn is dead. I came back so everything could be started. Clary hasn't taken it well so could you make the necessary preparations while I collect her".

"Yes, of course. I'll warn Isabella and Alec and break it to Maryse. Bring Luke as well".

I walked back into the hospital. I hated these places. They were creepy. I know that they are meant to heal the sick but considering my father died I consider these places full of pain, hurt and death. That was what they were really. I then thought of the fact I should have gotten Isabelle to get into contact with Simon to bring a few things and be support for her. She would want him around even if we didn't.

I walked to where I had left Luke and found that he was sitting alone. "Where is she?" I didn't have any concern with being polite. My only concern was completing the task and getting away from this place and away from Clary. We hated each other and no matter what was going on that was never going to change. "She locked herself in the bathroom after you left. She's been in there ever since and is refusing to come out for anyone. The staff don't seem to mind her being in there. I suppose I'm relieved that she is showing some emotion". I couldn't help but think if I was an emotional wreck if I'd want a werewolf looking after me.

"Do you want me to try and talk to her? I know what she's going through. My father died when I was younger and I believe that this is similar. Of course she never had her father around, much for the better. But I never had my mother back and I know how it is to depend on someone and then for them to die. She has got to adapt and I will try and help her if you like". I was trying to extend an olive branch, it was the least I could do.

He shook his head and I shrugged. It really didn't bother me if I was needed or not. I was only back because I was sent back to collect her. If she didn't want to come. She didn't have to. "You're welcome to come when she leaves the sanctuary of the bathroom, I'm heading home".

With that I walked out of the hospital into the crisp, cold night in New York.


	4. Chapter 4

I was woken up the next morning by a very tired looking Max. It wasn't surprising that he was tired, it was 5am. Unless this was for a mission, I was not going to be very impressed.

"Hey Max, what's wrong that you need to wake me up so early". I resisted the urge to go on. But 1 thing I did know, if I was awake this early and any longer I'd never get back to sleep. "Jace, the girl next to me keeps crying and it keeps waking me up. Can I stay with you tonight?" I could never no to him he had such a cute, sweet face. He was the brother I never had. "Maxi, why couldn't you have gone to see Alec? He should be here". He shook his head. "Issy says his gone away to see someone called Magnus. I haven't seen him since last night". I shuffled out of bed as Max crawled in. "Thank you Jace, you're the best". I smiled slightly and shuffled out the room. Since I was awake I might as well stay awake.

I walked into the kitchen. No-one was ever normally awake at this time so I was surprised when I walked into the dining room with some breakfast to find Luke sitting at the head of the table with a book. I kept forgetting that as well as being a werewolf, that he had once been a worthy Shadowhunter. However, that did not mean that at 5am, I was going to be polite and engage in a decent conversation until after my first cup of coffee. Then it was debatable whether or not I could actually be bothered.

"Jace, I hope you don't mind but I've put Clary in the room next to Max. I didn't know where else I could put her as nobody is awake. We didn't get back until about 2am. What are you actually doing up at this time in the morning?"

"Well, you out Clary in the room next to Max. And Max couldn't sleep, he came into my room and asked to sleep so I decided to get up and let him sleep. It was easier than trying to yet to sleep with him in the bed. Anyway, it should be fine for her to be there for the moment. But you may wanna move her before tonight though. Especially if I have any chance of sleeping".

He nodded and went back to his reading. Although I felt a need to interrupt once more. "You know, if you're hiding out, you may wanna leave before 6. Maryse gets up then and I have a feeling that you may get quizzed. She interrogated Clary on her return. Although, if you're not hiding out there shouldn't be a problem".

"Well actually, I am trying to avoid them. It's nearly 20 years since I last saw them, I don't think that they have will accept me being back here. I am not a welcome addition by any stretch of the imagination. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Clary. Robert doesn't want me here, neither does Maryse".

"You've got that right", came from the door.


End file.
